Mokémon Hiper Ultra Advanced
by arkari
Summary: Our beloved charas are stuck in this wicked parody... Read and Enjoy!


**Mokémon Hiper Ultra Advanced**

**The Search of the Mokémon Master**

A/N: I own nothing. Plz, don't misunderstand me, I love this animé. In this parody, I'll change the names of the characters by others... I know ya'll be capable of catch 'em all ;-)

Read, enjoy and review, please

Narrator: Another new day, and Our Hero, Dastar Ketchup... and... the rest of his friends, ya know, those secondary characters, they can be killed and nobody will notice it. Well, I said Dastar Ketchup woke up in the middle of the Emerald Forest, ready to continue with his journey.

Dastar: Zzzzzzzzzzzz... -.-... /from the deepest place of his sleeping bag/

Narrator: Oh, shit, not again! Get up!

Dastar: Zzzzzzzzzz... /rubbing his ass/

Narrator: Crap...

Drool: Zzzzzzz... oh, CloneGal Nurse... CloneGal Cop... I love you both... zzzzzzzz... girls, don't fight for me... there are enough Drool for you and you... zzzzzz...

Pakichu: Paki... -.-

Nerx: Let... me zzzzzzzzzee... -.-... Name: Wowwowbeth... Type: Blue, Jelly Thing... Special attack: Stay in front of the camera, saying his name and irritating the spectators...

Narrator: You know, I am tired of seeing you all sleeping and drooling... Could you get up so we can start with this freaking episode? All right... Fuck you all/footsteps and the sound of a slammed door can be heard/

/ Three hours later/

May: Breakfast is ready!

Drool: Great! -.-

May: Hey you! Are you awake? Because your eyes are still closed...

Drool: You have to do that joke every damn day? -.-

Dastar/packing everything/ I am ready to go, and you Pakichu?

Pakichu: Pakipakichuchuchukipa!

Nerx: What did it say?

Dastar: He said: "Yes!"

Nerx: Oh...

Pakichu: Chu!

Nerx: Dastar, what did your yellow monster say?

Dastar: He said: "Let's better hurry, the adventure is waiting for us. Do your best today, my friend"

Nerx: Woah! You really understand Mokémish!

Dastar: That's why I am the best Mokémon Master you ever met

Nerx: How did you learn this language?

Dastar: One day, I visited Dr. Pine...

_Dastar: Hey, Doc!_

_Dr. Pine: Da... Dastar! I didn't expect you... /tries to hide a plant/_

_Dastar: What is this/takes the plant, as the damn curious he is/_

_Dr. Pine: I... /sweating like hell/ don't... remember..._

_Dastar: Let's ask CloneGal Cop, she'll tell us_

_Dr. Pine: DON'T! I... remember! It's the... ermm... MokéMagic MokéPlant... yeah... if you burn its leafs and inhale the smoke, you can understand a lot of languages..._

_Dastar: Even Mokémish?  
Dr. Pine: Yeah, sometimes..._

_Dastar: Cool!_

_Dr. Pine: Gimme it back, children can't stand its magic..._

_Dastar: Wait a minute... this is marihuana, isn't it? CloneGal Cop will love to hear about this_

_Dr. Pine: NOOOO! Please, I don't wanna go to the prison again! This is the Magic MokéPlant, I swear_

_Dastar: Isn't it the MokéMagic MokéPlant?_

_Dr. Pine: Yeah, that shit. Take it, and don't comment this to anyone, especially to CloneGal Cop_

_Dastar: Why? Because it is really marihuana and you are trying to fool me?_

_Dr. Pine: Noooooooo... /suspicious look/ Because using this plant will be an advantage for you. You can be the only MokéTrainer who understands his Mokémon... if... you keep the secret_

Dastar: That's why. Shit, I forgot I shouldn't tell you. Could you forget everything I said?

Nerx: No

Dastar: I knew I can count on ya... myyyyyy... friend... friends to be friendssssssssssss... /dancing... umm... let's say: "dancing"/

/Behind the bushes/

Willy: Look at them...

Wonka: Unaware of our plan

Willy: We, the Team Failure , will catch Dastar's Pakichu and use it to conquer the world!

Meow Meow: That's right!

Wowwowbeth: Wowo!

Wonka: Wowwowbeth, stupid piece of jelly, get outta my way!

Meow Meow: Hey guys, why don't we try to use another Pakichu instead Dastar's one? Those morons won't try to stop us...

Willy: Again with your idiotic ideas? Shit, what do you have inside your head?

Wonka: Let's go!

**Will the Team Failure catch Pakichu? Will Drool open his eyes? Doesn't "Willy Wonka" sound better than "Jesse James"? Who's more adict? Dastar or 2-D ( the "singer" of Gorillaz)?**

**Answers? In the next chap!**


End file.
